iCarly, Request a One Shot
by GFGfanficgal
Summary: Request a one shot for any couple from iCarly Rated K for romantic content
1. Chapter 1

This is a series of one shots that you guys request!

A few guidelines:

I DO NOT do LEMON stories or anything similar

I do any kind of couples you want; boys with boys, girls with girls, or boys with girls

I do not write about family members being together

Oh, and I almost forgot! Please request couples from iCarly, in case you didn't get that from the summary.


	2. Chapter 2

(No one's POV)

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO ME! SAM, HELP!"

Sam heard a scream from the hallway outside of Carly's apartment where she was lounging. She hopped up from the couch immediately, recognizing the voice. It was Carly Shay, both Sam's best friend, and the girl she was crushing on.

"I'm comin' Carls!" Sam yelled back as she ran into the hallway. She was just in time to witness Mrs. Benson moving a little golden watch back and forth in front of Carly, whom she was grasping by the waste, suddenly making her best friend begin to bark like a dog. But it wasn't a fake bark. Mrs. Benson had hypnotized Carly into acting like a dog!

Instead of screaming, like anyone else would, Sam said aloud, "man, I always knew there was something seriously wrong with Frednub's mom."

Then, a now dog-like Carly tugged on the bottom Sam's pants as if to say, "Now is not the time to make fun of Freddie and his mom."

Sam giggled and gently picked up her crush and cradled her in her arms. She then brought Carly inside.

For the next hour or so, Sam took great care of her best friend. Although it was very hard to see her one true love in this condition. All of the sudden, poor Sam burst into tears. "Oh, Carly! Now I'll never be able to tell you how I feel! We'll never be more than friends!" Sam went on and on as she cried.

Suddenly, Sam awoke with a start. She looked up and saw Carly, back in human form, looking frantic. "What's the matter Sam?" She cried, "You were crying in your sleep!"

Sam was so confused... but then, she saw her chance. She sat straight up, looked into her best friend's sparkling brown eyes, and planted a passionate kiss right on her lips. The two teens closed their eyes and savored the moment, until their lips parted peacefully. "What was that, Sam?" Carly asked, a puzzled look on her face. Sam simply replied, "you have to show people how you feel about them while you have the chance, because that chance could go away in the blink of an eye."

The End


	3. Chapter 3

(No one's POV)

Sam and Gibby sat on the couch in the middle of the Shays' apartment. They were all alone. Freddie was across the hall getting a tick bath. Carly was at the Groovy Smoothie getting everybody smoothies. Spencer was at the dump collecting some junk to finish up a sculpture he had been working on. This left Gibby and Sam alone to wait.

They sat in complete silence until Sam hopped up and announced, "I need some ham." She walked over to the fridge and soon returned with a mouthful of ham, some of it dangling from her teeth.

"Ya know, you are a lot like a guy," Gibby said. "No chiz, Gib," Sam replied, "I would basically be a guy if I wore guy clothes and cut my hair."

Before Gibby even knew what he was saying, he turned to Sam and said, "No, don't ever change. You're perfect, just the way you are."

Neither of the two teens could believe what they had just heard. What had Gibby just let out of his mouth?

Realizing the possible consequence of his words, Gibby cried, "Please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, Gib."

Gibby was relieved by her words, but he still had to explain. "I...uh...um...like..." Gibby stuttered, "like...well...uh...I..."

"Shut up and kiss me, Gibwad," Sam interrupted.

"I don't like when you manipulate my na-" Gibby was interrupted again, but this time by Sam's soft lips falling lightly onto his. Sam broke the kiss for just a second, enough time for her to whisper slowly, "thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam knocked on Freddie's apartment door. Soon, her boyfriend opened it. She planted a kiss on his cheek and said, "you wanna go out tonight? I have something special in mind..."

"Ooh... I love your suprises," Freddie replied, pulled Sam by her t-shirt, pressing her gray, cotton covered chest against his ruffle covered one. "Great, see you tonight. 8 o'clock."

Soon enough, it was 8 o'clock. Then 9. Freddie still hadn't shown up, and Sam was growing impatient. So, she went to his apartment.

The door was unlocked so she let herself in. She heard grumbles from her boyfriend's bedroom, and decided to go visit him. But before she did, she used her hands to brush off her tuxedo. She wanted to look presentable for Freddie.

Sam found Freddie with his face towards his closet full of dresses. He stood there in his undershirt, rummaging through his clothes.

"Hey babe," Sam said, immediately

making Freddie turn around. "Oh, uh, Sam! Y-you look really nice..." Freddie was surprised to see his girlfriend there. "Thanks. I had to borrow one of Carly's tuxes cause I didn't have anything fancy enough for the occasion."

Freddie was confused. Wasn't it just a normal date? "Oh, well, sorry I'm wearing what I'm wearing. I couldn't choose between the red dress, blue dress, or purple dress," Freddie was feeling very self conscious as he said this.

He was thinking about what to say next when he felt a shiver of pleasure crawl down his spine. He looked up to see Sam running her fingers through his hair.

"Freddie. You look perfect. I don't need you wearing a special dress. I don't even need you to go out to dinner with me tonight. I just need you, Freddie. I need you to be with me for the rest of our lives," Sam told the love of her life.

She then got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box from her pocket. Sam pushed the box towards Freddie and opened it. The little box held a beautiful silver ring encrusted with diamonds, and a big amethyst in the middle.

"Fredward Benson," Sam began as tears filled the lovers' eyes, "will you marry me?"

The beautiful girl's eye's sparkled, as did the purple stone on the ring.

Suddenly, Freddie threw himself into Sam's arms. He felt the smooth fabric of the tuxedo as he moved his hands up and down on her back.

This blissful moment was interrupted by Sam pushing Freddie away and grinning at him, only to pull him back into a passionate kiss.

The kiss lasted a few minutes before Freddie broke the kiss. He kept his body close to Sam's as he put his mouth to her ear.

"Yes, Samantha Puckett. I will marry you."


End file.
